<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Slip, Oh There I Go. by C4ndy_St0re</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274087">Don't Slip, Oh There I Go.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re'>C4ndy_St0re</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by: guest</p>
<p>So fun fact that I learned while writing this, and if this is wrong please correct me. You have to be 17 to drive in the UK, you can technically drive at 16 but you have to have a qualified driver with you in the car as you do so.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Slip, Oh There I Go.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by: guest</p>
<p>So fun fact that I learned while writing this, and if this is wrong please correct me. You have to be 17 to drive in the UK, you can technically drive at 16 but you have to have a qualified driver with you in the car as you do so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW/CW: Crying, nightmares, mentions of people being k!lled,     nicknames: bud, buddy, kiddo, little one, and buttercup.</p>
<p>Anxiety clawed at Wilbur's shoulders as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, everyone from their little dynamic was meeting up. All of them were going to meet up. Something about the filled him with euphoria yet also fear, the fear of how for the past week or so he kept bordering his headspace. He tried to give in and slip yet nothing ever worked, he always ended up nearly in tears as frustration bubbled in his chest. What if he accidentally dropped while everyone was around? What then? He could lose everyone!</p>
<p>Wilbur parked his car and stepped out looking up at the house, they were all meeting up at Phil's house and when Techno's flight landed Phil would go and get him then from there they would decide what to do. "Wilbur!" Tommy ran over and quickly hugged him rambling about how Phil was oh-so boring and that he needed saving from the 'old man' who they fondly called their dad.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay calm down I'm here to save you. Just let me grab my bags." Tommy nodded and let go of Wilbur so he could get his luggage and go inside to escape from the cold weather, Phil was standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter sipping on some drink that he had just made according to Tommy. "So when is Techno's flight getting here?"</p>
<p>Phil checked the clock and quickly did the math, "In about two hours, he'll probably be tired when his flight lands so we probably won't do much." Wilbur nodded and left to go put his bags away, they had already talked about living situations on a call, Wilbur had the first door to the right, Tommy was next to Phil's and Kristen's room, and Techno had the one at the end of the hall. Wilbur placed his bags down, making sure to put the one with his regression gear under the others, he had packed it just in case he ended up slipping while everyone else was asleep or if his mind decided to curse him with dropping in front of everyone.</p>
<p>"So what do you boys want to do while we wait for Techno to get here?"  Phil sat down on the couch next to Tommy and Wilbur made his way to the armrest and sat down there, "We can watch a show or movie or play a game, Wilbur get off the armrest we have room on the couch." Phil grabbed on to Wilbur's arm and pulled him in to his hold along with Tommy, and something about the gentle hold of Phil and the way he had mumbled 'My boys' as he rubbed their backs made Wilbur want to drop then and there. Yet he ignored it too scared of what would happen and how'd they react to him.</p>
<p>"Can we watch Up?" Tommy looked up at Phil then over to Wilbur, "Please it's the best Disney movie, a masterpiece!" Wilbur shrugged in an agreement and Phil responded with a chipper 'sure why not' before grabbing the remote and turning on the movie.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Wilbur pushed himself up barely noticing as he quickly dropped in to his headspace, fear suffocated him as memories of the nightmare played like a record in his mind. He had watched everyone get killed before him and he couldn't do anything until the events had already ended. "Wilbur? Hey what's wrong?" Tommy moved to crouch in front of Wilbur and grab his hands, he wasn't sure what was happening so he just went with what he did on impulse.</p>
<p>Wilbur shook his head and tried to pull his hands away from Tommy's, "I need you to talk to me Wil, I can't help if you don't." Tommy moved one of his hands to brush some hair out of Wilbur's face along with wiping some of the tears away. "Can you physically not respond or do you just not want to? Hold one finger up for the first one and two for the second one." Wilbur held one finger up before making a grabby gesture towards Tommy trying to symbolize he wanted to be held.</p>
<p>The two heard the door open and shut along with quiet talking from Phil and Techno, Wilbur quickly pulled his knees to his chest and ducked his head trying to not be seen. Tommy let go of Wilbur's hand with a quiet "I'll be back" before running off to get the duo who just came home, "Guys, Wilbur's acting odd and I don't know how to help. He woke up crying and won't talk to me, I asked if he like physically couldn't respond and he confirmed it and I just don't know what to do." The two nodded and made their way to Wilbur who hadn't moved at all since Tommy left him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Wilbur buddy." Phil sat next to him on the couch while Tommy and Techno stood back a bit trying to figure out what could be happening. "Can you look at me please?" Wilbur glanced up a bit to see Phil who was smiling softly at him. "Hey you're doing wonderful, thank you for that. Now is there anyway to tell me what's happening? We're worried buddy, you just shut down on Tommy right after waking up."</p>
<p>Wilbur pointed down at Phil's pocket with his phone as a silent 'type it' which he seemed to get the hint of as he dug his phone out of his pocket and opened the notes app before handing it over. Wilbur quickly clicked away trying his best to make his spelling decent enough to be readable for them before handing it back to Phil who beckoned the other two over before reading the message, 'Had bad dream, slipped, m sorry couldn't stay big.'</p>
<p>"Wait, wait I think I get it!" Tommy quickly moved over and dropped down in front of Wilbur who was looking at him with a mix of worry and happiness in his gaze, "Hey Wil, how old are you buddy?" Wilbur gasped and quickly stuck up two fingers before clapping, happy someone understood him without much explanation. "You're so small little one!"</p>
<p>"Tommy, do you mind explaining it to us?" Techno moved over to sit on the armrest of the couch much to Phil's dismay. "Because I would like to understand and be able to help also, kinda weird to just leave this to one person y'know?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah sorry. So like it's a coping mechanism were a person regresses back to a younger state of mind if that makes sense. I'm not good at explaining this kind of stuff, my friend just told me about it once because they use it to cope with their issues and all. Just treat him the age he says he is, which currently is two." Tommy rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, the other Wilbur had a grasp of and was fiddling with his fingers.</p>
<p>"Alright then." Phil looked over at Wilbur who was still fiddling with Tommy's hand, seemingly fascinated by it. "Hey buttercup, are you hungry?" Wilbur looked over at the nickname and nodded before letting go of Tommy's hand to make grabby hands up at Phil. "You want uppies?" Wilbur nodded once again and squealed as Phil picked him up to rest him on his hip, "Tommy, Techno what do you two want for dinner?"</p>
<p>The two listed off a few ideas coming to a common ground of spaghetti after a bit of bickering, and Wilbur just pointed at a mac n cheese box when asked what he wanted. Phil sat Wilbur down on the counter farthest from the stove while he cooked, while he was cooking Wilbur kicked his feet and lightly chewed on his fingers. "Kiddo, that isn't good for you." Techno gently grabbed his wrist and removed his hand from his mouth making Wilbur whine and try to put it back in his mouth, "No, here do you have anything for when you, I believe it was called regress?" Wilbur nodded and pointed down the hall towards his room. "Here wanna come with me while I try and find it?"</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded and leaned forwards while Techno grabbed him and told Phil he was 'stealing the kid' once they reached the room Techno sat Wilbur down on a blanket before looking through his bags to find the one with his regression gear. "Found it, here kiddo," Techno pulled out a paci and teether and sat them down in front of Wilbur, "do you know which one you want?" Wilbur quickly reached for the teether and placed it in his mouth. "Alright then, hm you want anything else?" Wilbur shook his head and reached back up to Techno adoring the contact he was receiving since he usually didn't get it.</p>
<p>"Okay, just let one of us know if you do want something else." Techno grabbed the bag and Wilbur before moving back to the living room where Tommy had thrown on a kids show and was messing around on Animal Crossing. Wilbur was placed down next to Tommy and quickly placed his head on to his shoulder to watch him play the seemingly interesting game.</p>
<p>"Hey little one!" Tommy paused playing the game to reach over and ruffled Wilbur's hair, "Did ya have fun with Phil and Techno?" Wilbur nodded still focused on looking at the game, finding the art and characters pretty. "Ah, you want me to show you around my island?" Wilbur quickly looked up at Tommy nodding excitedly. "Alright! Well this character is Isabelle and this one is Tom Nook."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>